This project is designed to provide support for macaques that are infected with primate lentiviruses, but have not progressed to clinical AIDS despite this chronic infection. One of the three macaques currently on this project has been infected with HIV-1 for over seven years; the other two have been infected for over six years. The animals are monitored regularly for clinical and virologic status.